Alternate Beginnings and Endings
by Foxyinthecity
Summary: A collection of episodes tag oneshot stories for Seasons 1 through 5 of Stargate Atlantis, providing missing scenes, exploring John and Teyla's relationship and others.
1. Duets

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights or claims to Stargate Atlantis.

I wrote this little story in response to Mrs. B's request of Gateworld. The request was to write a John and Teyla's fic in character. Mrs. B, this is for you!

This missing scene takes place after the incident in the training room with John, Ronon and Teyla in Season 2 episode of Duets.

Spoiler: After Ronon went to Teyla's room to apologize for what happened in the training room.

So, I hope you guys like it. Let me know!

**A Little Talk**

John with his brows crinkled and anger pouring out of every fiber of his being walked through the semi deserted corridors of Atlantic. His mind was replaying the sequence of events in the training room over and over again. Upon him entrance into the training room, he saw Teyla and Ronon sparring together. He had murmured, "I thought we were supposed to be sparring together." He had detracted Teyla. As she turned to respond to him, Ronon took her lack of concentration on him to body slammed her to the floor. No he did not like it one bit.

The frown now permanently erected on his face, so loss in his thoughts, he missed the occasional glances of recognition of the couple of people he passed. He did not know who he was more upset with Ronon or Teyla. Ronon for doing that stupid body slam, or Teyla for not waiting for him so that they could spared together. What was she thinking he screamed in his mind that their time together!

When Ronon held Teyla down on the floor by her neck, he was forced to intervene with a bantos stick in his hand. He had asked, "What are you doing?" The way she kept on rubbing her neck after getting off the floor had prompted him to warned her to be careful of Ronon and he did not care that she had told Ronon not to hold back or the fact that Ronon had stormed out of the room saying "He wouldn't of hurt her." It shouldn't have happened no matter how strong she thinks is or how strong he knows she is.

Without realizing it he was in front of her room. He hesitated but his concern propelled him to make sure she was fine. John waved his hands across the panel outside of her door. Her door opened and he proceeded into her room. John blinked in disbelief of the vision before his eyes. It was a vision he doesn't think he would ever forget any time soon. Hell maybe, he will remember this particular moment to his dieing day.

John looked at the figure on the bed and looked away. The words would not come out of his mouth. There was Teyla on her bed doing some kind of stretching exercise. Her legs were split apart horizontally.

John heard himself mumbled, "I am sorry. I am interrupting?" He advert his eyes because he did not want to stare.

When Teyla heard the opening of her door while she was doing her meditation and stretching exercises, she was startled. She raised her head and responded "Colonel!" She quickly gathered her legs together. She felt a little uncomfortable and nervous. "Is everything alright?" she inquired.

"I, I came to make sure that you were ok." as his eyes tried to avoided looking at any place below her face.

"I am fine, Colonel." replied Teyla deeply touch by his concern.

"Are you sure, you are feeling alright? You did hit the ground pretty hard." he questioned. He cringed from the memory of that moment. He allowed his eyes to peruse her neck. He briefly scanned her neck for any bruising from when Ronon held her down on the floor. He stared intently into her eyes and then allowed himself to speak.

"Seriously, Teyla what were you thinking, sparring with Ronon like that!" His anger haven't been abated by her claim of being fine. "You should have never taken a chance like that."

"John, I was not in any danger." she responded pleadingly. Teyla could see how visibly upset he was.

"How do you know that? He has been running from the Wraith for over seven years. He eats with his hands for goodness sake!"

She looked at him discerningly and responded "You know John, you would not have invited him to Atlantis or want him to be a member of your team if you did not think you could trust him."

He paused because what could he say, he knew what she was saying was true. "I, I know that." he grudgingly acknowledged.

"Just be careful that's all I am asking."

Teyla acquiesced. "How are the evaluations going?" she inquired.

She saw his face relaxed and then he animatedly detailed to her the sparring sessions with Ronon and the other soldiers and his accurate shooting of the targets, and his own wonderment of Ronon's gun.

A short time later…. Teyla was alone in her room she thought, I really should do something about my door tomorrow and smiled.

The End.


	2. Doppelganger

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights or claims to Stargate Atlantis.

Spoiler: Season 4, Episode: Doppelganger.

Scene: The hug between John and Teyla and their potential discussion after the hug. Especially since Robert Cooper wrote on JM's blog that they cut the scene with John and Teyla because they felt the hug was sufficient.

So here is my view or at least my hope that something like this would have happen between John and Teyla if the scene continued.

I hope you guys like it. Reviews are welcome.

Doppelganger's cut scene

Teyla was in her room on her bed listening to Colonel Carter announcing the news of Dr. Kate Heightmeyer's death to everyone on Atlantis when she was compelled to see John. She knew John would be blaming himself for what happened to Kate, so she went to his room to comfort to him.

Before she could waves her hand over the crystal panel of his door, his door opened and there he stood and then John hesitantly said "I was just about to come and see you, but I wasn't sure you wanted to see me." She saw his look of uncertainty and sadness on his face.

Teyla found it hard to say the words she needed to say, so she went into John's arms to embrace him as uncontrollable tears began to leave her eyes and slowly run down her face. Teyla could feel the touch of John's right hand on the bear skin of her back.

John removed his hand only to replace it again as his hand started to softly pat her on her back. He was a little stun by Teyla's actions and a little uncertain as to what do next, so he just held Teyla as she sobbed.

Teyla could feel the erratic beating of John's heart and the uncertainty of his touch although they had knew each other for over three years, they had never shared such an embrace before. It was a little strange to have John's arms around her and hers around him. When she regained her composure, she untangled her limbs from around him.

John released Teyla from his embrace. Concerns mirrored in his eyes. Teyla found herself missing the warmth of his embrace. She took her right hand to wipe her tears strain face. On John's black shirt, she could see the evidence of her tears. Teyla could see the guilt John was feeling because it was reflected in his eyes.

"I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself." She heard herself say as John motioned for her to take a seat on his bed as he sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"I shouldn't have touched that damn thing or whatever it is.! Then none of this would be happening. I know you and Kate were friends and I am sorry. I wish none of this ever happen." he retorted in disgust as he stared at the floor because he was afraid to look at her.

"It wasn't your fault. Kate died in her sleep. We still don't know the reason why she died." Teyla exclaimed as she watched John.

"You know the entity had something to do with it. When you had your nightmare, you couldn't stand to be near me." he said accusingly as he finally took his glaze off the floor to look at her.

Teyla's right hand softly touched John on his left hand. "I know yesterday it seems like, I was upset with you, it… it just that my dream was very frightening and it felt so real, and to have you be such a negative and evil force in it was very unsettling for me. Yes, it was very hard for me to be around you, but it is not your fault that I felt the way I did." she responded.

"Teyla, please tell what happened in your dream!" requested John.

"Ah, in my dreams you were commenting that I haven't been the same since that incident with the Wraith Queen, that no one trusted me and that you were only one who did. Then I heard my father calling my name from outside. Outside, it sounded like a culling was happening. When I tried to go outside to my father, you prohibited me. Your appearance was different. You looked like when you were changing into the itraus bug. Then you attacked me and then it looks as if were going to feed on me. I woke up after that." Teyla answered breathlessly. A chill ran through her body as she recalled her dream to John.

John's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry! It seems that I am going to be saying that phrase a lot today." he hissed. Loathing himself at the moment because he could still see how much that dream had affected Teyla. She had tried to avoid looking at him as much as possible when she was recalling her dream to him. She had toyed with her fingers.

"But I hope you know the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you intentionally." he said questioningly as his eyes burned into hers.

Teyla nodded her head up and down and smiled.

"And you also know that it is very hard for me to talk about my personal feeling." John softly stated as he lower his eyes to the floor again and then he slowly raised his eyes to glance at Teyla.

Teyla showed her understanding and agreement with John's statement by the raising of her brow and sighing. She gently touched his hand. She knew John was a man of few words when it came to expressing his feelings. That was one of the main thing she found most perplexing about him. But the thing she admired most was his heart and loyalty to his friends.

He grabbed her hand and held it, "I know… I have told you this before but it bears repeating. You, Ronon, Rodney… and Elizabeth are and were the closest thing to a family I have and I would do anything for any one of you even if it means dying."

"Yes, John, I know. And I want you to know that we consider you family as well and that I…" Teyla whispered, but she paused as she heard the page of his radio.

John had heard his name being paged on his radio. John reluctantly released Teyla's hand. John touched his radio at his ear, "This is Sheppard!"

Chuck replied "Colonel Carter want you in her office right now sir."

"Tell her I am on my way. Sheppard out!" as he slide off his bed to head to the door.

"Are we friend again? Because you know I don't have many." he smiled half heartily as he waited for Teyla to join him.

As they were exiting John's room, Teyla replied "John it is not how many friends you have, but the quality of the friends you have and in this regard the ancestors have bestowed their blessing upon you with the exception of Rodney." and then she smiled.

The End!


	3. Quarantine

I saw a preview of the coming episode of Quarantine for SGA. There was a particular scene. This story came to me as a result of that scene.

I hope you like it. Please let me what you think.

Quarantine

Hanging on for dear life, struggling to hold on to the small metal stairs like structure of the tower with the rays of the sun beaming down upon him and the winds wiping against the exposed flesh of his arms, neck, and face. Many thoughts ran through Colonel John Sheppard's mind. He was now regretting his last conversation he had with Teyla. It was a pretty heated exchange. Not wanting to look down because he really did not want to confirm to himself the heights of his undertaking and of his madness for thinking that he could do this. _Way to go John_, he thought.

He had to survive. They needed him to survive. She needed him to. Until recently he did not realized how he needed her. The way he took her for granted came back to slap him in the face and to puncture his happy clueless existence. He was still struggling with her being pregnant by another man, but she needed him to be there for her now with her people missing along with the father of her unborn child.

Several hours earlier…

"It appears to be another outbreak" she had replied dryly. So their saga began.

Looking at his watch and frowning. It had been several hours since him and Teyla have been locked in this room and shut off from everyone else. John was getting antsy. He had to do something. There was another virus outbreak on Atlantis. The city had gone into automatic shutdown.

He glanced at Teyla. She looked exhausted. With his concern for Teyla and her unborn child was growing. He knew they could not stay in this room indefinitely.

"When was the last time did you eat anything," he asked.

She replied "This morning." without really giving him her attention, her eyes too busy focusing on the computer screen.

John checked his watch for what seem like the hundred times. It has been several hours now since they have been coop up in this room. Although, when she initially told him about her pregnancy, he was furious and hurt. Furious that she did not trusted him enough to tell him. Furious she did not tell him sooner. When he think about what could have happened to her and her unborn son when they went on those dangerous missions. _No, he did not want to think about._

Those first few weeks after she told him she was pregnant he did his best to avoid her. Avoidance was golden. It meant he did not have deal with uneasy questions, decisions, and his convoluted emotions. Even though, he did understand her need to do something because she couldn't just sit idly by and do nothing in the search for her people, but there was no way he was going to let her endanger herself or the baby she is carrying. Not if he could help it.

He knew that she respected him as her commanding officer, but she would fight him tooth and nails on his decision to relieve her from going on any missions and indeed she had. But they had come to a reconciliation and he was most grateful for that.

He was now pacing the room. His gaze fell on Teyla. It was still hard for him to accept that she was having another man's child, his eyes traveled to her ever increasing baby bump then look away. Never questioning his refusal to accept this because then he would have to face the feelings that he wasn't ready to admit he had.

A few minutes later…

"You want to do what," Teyla uttered.

"Teyla, I don't see that I have much of a choice," he replied grimly.

"John, it is too dangerous," she said desperately.

"I can't sit here and not do something. I think it is a very good plan," he replied firmly.

"And if this plan could mean your death so be it," she hissed her pulse increasing at his willingness to put his life in so much danger. Rolling her eyes in frustration, her head dropped in hand at that the sheer audacity of his plan.

"Damn it Teyla! We can't stay in here forever. Look at you, you are exhausted, you haven't eaten anything in hours. It is not just you! What about the baby," he exclaimed.

"John, please don't do this! It is too dangerous," she felt like yelling, but she was already realizing the futility of her plea.

The End???


	4. Last Man

Disclaimer: As always, I do not have any rights or claims to Stargate Atlantis.

This is just my opinions on possible stories scenario for the episode of Last Man. My muse was working overtime.

Last Man

To feel _alone_ is one thing, but to actually be alone is another! Walking through the Stargate and to be greeted by the scene before him was disheartening to say the least, the look of confusion and dismay on his face as he just stood and looked around at the scene before him. What he found wasn't the City of Atlantis that he _knew_ what he found and saw was partial remains of a city he called home.

Feeling like he was walking in the deserts of Afghanistan again, the winds wiping up the sand, the sand on and in all areas of his body not cover by any clothing, the heat of the sun blazing, perspiration running the down his face and body except this was not Afghanistan it was Atlantis. Most of the city was covered with sand, devoid of any living thing as he made his way through what was left of the submerged city that was once his home.

Reflecting on his time here as he wandered the corridors of the city not completed cave in by the sand. Upon reflection, he realized that his happiest moments as an adult were here. Some of his saddest were here as well. His most terrifying experiences have all taken placed here on this wreckage of a city in this galaxy far from his own. A galaxy that he is now wondering what kind of state it is in as his eyes scan the remains of the city.

A city he thrived as a leader despite the nay Sayers on earth. A city he had a family and friends. _What became of the people he loved and care about? What happen to his friends?_ _What happen…?_ _What about earth?_ He had so many questions and very few answers.

He knew enough that he must have went through some form of time travel. How far in time had he traveled? _That was question,_ among many of his other questions. Praying that something work in this _wretched city_, he went about his task.

"John, I made this recording hoping against all hope that one day you will be able to see it. When you didn't return from your last mission on Earth when you were schedule to do so, we knew something terribly wrong happened. The hours became days, the days became weeks, the weeks became months and the _months became years_," the hologram of Dr. Rodney McKay began, but it was not the Rodney he saw a few days ago.

John with his brows furrowed, "_Get to the point Rodney,_" grimacing as he was still reeling from the destruction around him. "_Well, as you can see I am not a young man. John, you been missing for over thirty years. A lot has happened since you have been missing some good and some disastrous. I know that you must have some questions. I know you are wondering what happened to us, Atlantis, Earth, and the people of the Pegasus Galaxy_," the hologram continued.

As the hologram of Rodney was informing John of all of the events that happened when he went missing, how they searched for him without any success that never gave up trying to locate him. He listened to what happen to his family, friends and the attack on Earth by its enemies. Listening to the missed events that befall everyone and everything he knew John experienced a cascade of emotions some event more shocking than others. The emotions playing across his withdrawn face spoke volumes of his interior turmoil.

It is not often a man find out that he is going to be a father. _How was that possible __he wanted to know? _Rodney told him, that Dr. Keller was looking at some tests she previous ran on Teyla and the baby. The tests had showed the baby had the ancient genes. She thought that it was odd because she thought the father was Athosian, so she ran more tests and compared it with the Atlantis's personnel who also had the ancient genes she was able to determine that he was the father.

John was trying to grasp the knowledge that he is the father of Teyla's unborn son and that they did not have any knowledge of what happened to Teyla or their child. It seems that after Michael kidnapped Teyla, they search for her but could never locate her or their son.

_What happen to Teyla and their son?_ What happen to the woman that he finally admitted to himself that he loved and was on his way by to see if there was a chance for them? The child they had created, well technically they did not create the child together, but it was still _his child_. The emotions from his devastated heart burned in his eyes as the tears of his losses began to appear in his eyes and on his eyes lids.

After sitting and staring at nothing for what seem like an eternity. Too shock and stuns to move. He had experienced so many emotions these last few minutes listening to Rodney tell him about the events which have occurred since his disappearance. Still he watched and listened.

_We have determined that you may have been caught in some kind of time warp. We believe you may have traveled as much as 10,000 years into the futur_e.

"_I don't have too much time before they show up,"_ the hologram of Rodney rambled as he turned to look behind him, gun fire could be heard in the distance. "_It has took me many years to figure out the solution, but here are the instructions to get you back to our time, Oh, no_,…'' was the last audible that was heard before the hologram vanished.

All that matter now was that he had to change the past because what he has seen of the future really _stunk_! That meant he would do anything and go anywhere to change the events that brought so much destruction to everything that he hold dear. _Is he truly the last man? _Not if he could help it! With renewal purpose in his eyes, he gathered his things.

The End??

**_So guys please let me know what you think!!!_**


	5. The Spoils of War

Spoilers: Yes.

Episode: The Spoils of War

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights or claims to Stargate Atlantis.

_Hey Guys, I started to write this fic as a B-day's gift for Mrs. B. Her birthday was exactly two weeks ago. Due to RL, I haven't had a day off the last two weeks. Sitting at my desk tonight - sleepy and tired, I decide to do some minor revisions and post this story for her. I told her today if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be writing. So Mrs. B this is for you. Thanks for the nudges._

_Guys please read and leave a review._

**The Spoils of War**

John sitting on the balcony by the mess hall, his lips pursed, his brows furrowed…his eyes watching as the white cap waves in the dark blue ocean seems to drift endlessly outward into the ocean. Wrestling with his conflicted emotions as his mind keeps on replaying the sequences of events that occurred on the Wraith's outpost two days ago.

Troubling him was the fact that Teyla had to take control of the Wraith's queen mind to free him, Ronon and Rodney on the Wraith's outpost. And then having Teyla tells him how close the Wraith's Queen came to killing her unborn child and hearing Major Lorne's version of what occurred on the hive's ship this morning. His heart can't seem to stop beating a little bit faster whenever he recalls the events outside the cell on the Wraith's outpost. His memories were still vivid.

That moment outside the cell on the planet, when the Queen, no, when Teyla in the hive queen's body swayed, her eyes half closed, as him, Rodney and Ronon were gearing up, then he heard her say to him, "You must go, quickly. I don't know how much longer I can control her."

As they were about to leave, he recalled telling Ronon and Rodney, "Go on. Move." But something held him back. Was it something in her eyes? It wasn't the face of Teyla looking back at him. That face, Teyla's face is forever burn in his mind… a face that has grace his dreams one too many since the moment he met her over four years ago. Was it her words? Or the way her voice cracked when she uttered those words. Something in him held him there. He can recall those moments with such clarity. He knew she was in trouble. He knew she needed him.

It seems his instinct were correct. It brought him no comfort. To know how close Teyla came to losing her unborn child. To know there was a possibility they, he could of lost her too. She wouldn't have been placed in danger if he didn't ask her to come on the mission. He knew something like this could happen - that why he took her off active duty after learning of her pregnancy…damn. But she was there, present on the mission because she was the only one who could operate the Wraith's ship.

He recalled watching Ronon and Rodney hurry away as he looked again at the Teyla in the Queen's body.

"You can let go of her now – we're leaving."

Watching as she turned to him with her face anguished.

"Teyla, let go."

"John! Help me!"

Raising his pistol, he fired multiple shots into Teyla/Queen, he knew he had no choice, but in the back of his mind there was a fear, an unknown, what if, she didn't let go in time.

John sighing, leaning back in the chair, folding his arms across his chest, loss in a sea of thought, not unlike the water his gazed was supposed to be watching but not really seeing. Thoughts…since learning of Teyla's pregnancy…he has felt many differing emotions…anger, resentment, frustration, regret. Only recently, admitting to him self what maybe the root cause of some of the emotions that he has been feeling is that he cared for Teyla a great deal more than he wanted to admit. His feelings for her ran deep. He wasn't ready to vocalize the "L" word to describe his feelings yet. His feelings probably started the day he met her, but her pregnancy has force him to open his eyes to a few things mainly, his avoidance of his feelings for her. Feelings…he never acted on and now it's maybe too late.

"John, I've been looking for you."

Startle for a moment, he looks up at the person who interrupts his walk through his complicated thoughts. He responds, "Huh…Oh, ready to get a bite to eat?"

The warmth and liveliness of the brown eyes looking into his own eyes, the beginning of the smile curving at the corner of her mouth, he felt a grin dawning his own face in response.

The End.

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	6. Remember Me

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Stargate Atlantis. I do somtimes however wish I did.

Title: Remember Me

Characters: John, Teyla, & mention of others

Summary: His heart and mind long to be somewhere else.

Episode: The Return Part 1

Comments: This fic is from John's POV. Sorry not much Teyla I'm afraid. I did this fic for the March's challenge in Beya. I saw this title of this movie. The movie is call, Remember Me. I don't have any clue what the movie is about, but I was reminded of those scenes of John sitting at his desk in the episode, The Return Part 1. I posted a couple of those pics on my LJ.

***

The latest of the hour doesn't matter. The fact that he is at his desk even matters less. His body is here in this room with its four corners, a concrete box that is almost as sterile as the paint that adorns its walls. This room and his life now seems ordinary by comparison to his life just only a few weeks ago. Lately he has started to question his purpose here. It wasn't so much his job because he still had a team. And he was going on missions, important missions and most of these missions were fated with danger. But this is not where he is meant to be. He can't accept that. It is certainly not where he wants to be. His heart and mind long to be somewhere else. He misses that life.

It wasn't an easy life by any means in fact, most of times he felt like he was living and flying by the seat of his pants and yet that life seemed to suit him fine. It is who he is and he misses that part of him. And he misses the people who are his friends, his family, even more, even if most of those people were here back on Earth with him. Cause, his heart knows he left a couple of the most important pieces of his heart behind back on Atlantis. Besides leaving a part of himself there, he left his friends. He left Teyla and Ronon and he was missing them terribly and he was missing the majestic city of Atlantis itself, since the Ancients reclaimed it back.

He sighs. There really was no place for him to go in a rush, not to that apartment of his. He is hardly there to begin with most of his time being spent here at the SGC, so he finds himself sitting back into his chair with a thoughtful frown. Rodney was sure right it was _lonely_. The faces of his friends, a film reel. One in particular seems to have taken over most of his focus though. Honestly, he thought about her a lot. She is in his dreams. And she seems to have a certain hold on his heart even if she doesn't know it. His fears hadn't allowed him to express any of that, especially not to her. He couldn't even tell her goodbye when they had faced each other in the Gateroom the last time he had saw her because that would have meant that he had thought or accepted that he wasn't returning to Atlantis. And that is something he hasn't accepted or given up on.

***

"That smells great." He offers while he walks out from the shadows of the trees. Maybe even a part of him wanted to ask, remember me. Teyla and Ronon turn toward their direction in surprise as he, Elizabeth, Carson and Rodney walk out from the trees, smiling at them - the smile on his face a real indication of his emotions.

"Hope you saved some for us?" He asks teasingly.

"John! It's wonderful to see you… all of you!" Teyla pronounces with clear surprise and joy upon turning around and seeing him and the other, her face radiant, aglow with that joy.

"And you." Elizabeth replies with a soft smile as she, him and the others walk toward Teyla and Ronon.

He points to the large pot of bubbling liquid on the fire, "We missed that…whatever that is." He had missed Teyla and that was his way of sort of saying that. Expressing certain words never came easy for him, but his smoldering glaze, did speak volumes.

The End.

_I would love to hear your guys thoughts_...


	7. Man That I Am

Character: John Sheppard  
Episode: Outcast

Another drabble inspired by screencaps.

I find this episode interesting in it gives us a little bit of John Sheppard's backstory. Cause up until this point in the show I believe most of us thought John didn't have a family. In Letters from Pegasus, we didn't see him sending a message to his family which gave that impression. So there was definitely some separation from his family and this epiisode touch on that. So here is my take on how John must have felt being back home to attend his father's funeral...

The Man I Am

Out of habit he finds himself tugging at his collar slightly maybe it wasn't out of habit, maybe it was the fact he didn't feel quite comfortable in his own skin at the moment, not here, he links his hands behind his back, as a distraction. Being back here in this place, the old wounds are not exactly old, they are still surprisingly still new even with the passage of time. Maybe a part of him would always want and wish his father's approval. An approval he had long thought that didn't matter to him. But yet being back here, the place of his childhood, and the finality of his visit, he realizes it still matter. Years of estrangements with his family hadn't changed any of that. He still wanted his father's acceptance of the life he had left to seek and the man he had chose to be. And the man his father seems so unwilling to meet. So he still can't help but wonders now, would his father approve of this man? The man I am he asks himself. There is still that constant battle that rages in his heart and mind. On who is John Sheppard?

But he knows what kind of man, he is. He really was a beer and popcorn kind of guy, but he was born into a world of high society, the world of fine wines, champagne and caviar and fast expensive cars. This John Sheppard is easy going, instinctual. He is a guy who finds it hard to express his emotions like most guys and a major screw up when it comes to relationships, especially relationships of the romantic kind. This John Sheppard is a guy who enjoys the simple things and he didn't want to be a part of this world, a world of power struggles, corporate mergers, and the never ending quest to obtain, things, money or otherwise.

He knew this from a young age. Maybe his father refused to see it or allowed himself to accept his son's decisions. And maybe that is where the troubles in their relationship began. To be a Sheppard came with certain expectations. Expectations that hadn't hold much appeal to him back then, so he had rebelled against what was expected of him. As a kid, he had his own window with a view to this world. A world he purposely walked away from, there was a world to find, a world to find him. And yet he traded this world of excesses, for a world with its own kinds of structure when he joined the Air Force.

A world where he was a solider and in his opinion a very decent one even with the reputation he had earned because of the circumstances in Afghanistan. He never regretted that decision; the decision to disobey the direct order of his superiors because there were lives of men to be saved, the lives of his friends. For a man like him that is sacred. And that decision had opened a path for him to Atlantis, a place that felt more home than any place since home felt like home. But as he stands here, among the spruce blooms of his childhood he can't say that all of the decisions he has made in his life up to now didn't have some shades of regret not with the fractured relationships of his past surrounding him.

END


	8. Chapter 8

Title: **Mission Report**

Episode: Prodigal

Character: Ronon

He was a man of very few words. Inaction could never be considered one of his virtues; in fact, others often times saw it as some kind of weakness, or maybe a lack of intelligence on his part. And he hadn't tried to correct such thoughts of foolishness. Such thoughts didn't matter to him. He had survived far worst. He had seen and done things that the others here wouldn't understand or comprehend. He had been a Runner. He had been the Wraith's sport, hunted, as a game.

Being a Runner for years had taught him survival and that had come with a cost. Fleeing from planet to planet, afraid his presence would bring the Wraith to the planet that he had found himself that day for more than a few hours. It hadn't been wise for him to make friends. He had made that mistake once and others had suffered for his mistake. He had to leave no evidence of his visits, no evidence of his existence or presence when it came to the many worlds he had visited. He had been a chameleon. Sight unseen was always a good thing. He had been a blip on the screen; to only vanish as fast as it had appeared on the screen.

And with very little human contact or interaction, there was no need for words. He had been too busy fighting for his survival. His world had been savage, so was his nature at times. He was like a panther - hunting in the wilds. Although, much had changed in his life, he had friends now. And he even had place that he called home now. And he was healing. He was finally finding that man of culture he had lost during his time of running and surviving. But, he will still always be an action man and a man of a few words because he didn't care for long drawn out dialogue. That was his skin now. So he will give Mr. Woolsey the mission report he wanted, although begrudgingly. He looked at the recorder in his hand, hesitantly. He lifted up the recorder to his mouth and just as hesitantly began to give his mission report.

"Mission report. Michael invaded Atlantis, tried to blow it up. We stopped him. End of report."

He found that short and simple was best.


	9. First Impressions

**Title:** First Impressions

**Characters: **John/Teyla

**Rating**: K

**Comments:** Two 100 words fics done for the Beya 100 word fic challenge.

**Summary:** John Sheppard meets Teyla Emmagen.

**Chapter 1**

"Ah, it's, uh," John Sheppard takes off his goggles. John's father had long ago instill in him the benefits of making a good first impression. It's the key to cementing a good relationship his father had preached to him.

Yet, for most of his adult life, he and his father hadn't really saw eye to eye on anything, with him often rebelling at what was expected of him. But not all things learnt are bad.

John tries to fix his hair then gives her a smile before speaking. "It's nice to meet you."

"I am Teyla Emmagan, daughter of Tagan."

0000

**Chapter: 2**

Teyla Emmagen could not deny she found the tall stranger smiling down at her, charming. The smile appearing on her face pretty much telling the other men in the tent the same.

John Sheppard's genial greeting in comparison to that of the other two men with him had disarmed her. Gone was her facade of disinterest. For he had peaked her interest in more than one way.

There was the interest of her people possibly gaining a new trading partner with these new strangers.

But she could not deny the personal nature of her interest too as she coyly smiles.


End file.
